Dreams: A Mother's Day Special
by The Breakfast Family
Summary: Ever wondered what the Vocaloids dream about? Some light Lenku fluff. Happy Mother's Day! This is based off Teen Titans Go!


_**A/N: I just got this idea when I watched Teen Titans Go! "Dreams". I then began to wonder what Vocaloids dream of, and thus this story was created! Remember, this story is written of the fans, by the fans, for the fans. I own nothing except the random idea I had. And yes, I watch little kids shows.**_

:::

Taco Luka was sleeping on the red couch in the Vocaloid house when Kaito, Len, Rui, Miku and Gumo came in.

"Did you see how I punched that guy in the face?" Kaito asked Gumo.

"I know! And did you see how I went gorilla all over SeeWoo? I was like, Bang!" Gumo replied.

"Guys, guys, it's not a competition," Len said as he walked right past them. "But if it was, I would win. Did you see how I hit Miki with that crowbar?!" He yelled excitedly at the recent fight they had with the other Vocaloids and Utaloids. "I was like, Heeyaah!" Len started to hit the cushions if the couch as Miku picked up her pet, Taco Luka, and as Rui sat down on the floor and read her book that was on the coffee table.

"Sh! Do you not see that Taco Luka is sleeping?" Miku scolded Len as she gently patted the head of the creature.

"So what? It can't dream," Rui said as she put her book down and pulled the hood of her cloak up, covering half of her face.

"Rui, it can to!" Miku said as Taco Luka stirred in her arms. "Oh, it must be having a nightmare."

"Again, it can't dream." Rui sat down on the couch.

"Rui, dreams are what make us people and squids," Kaito said.

"Yeah! That's what I like about the night! The dreams!" Gumo said.

"I like the silence!" Kaito said. Gumo thought before he spoke again.

"I like the stories!"

"What do you dream about?" Kaito asked the rest. Len looked at Miku and blushed before responding.

"Stuff."

"I can't remember my dreams," Miku stated. They all then turned to look at Rui.

"You don't want to know," was all she said. "Well." She stood up and began to walk to her bedroom. "We should go to sleep. It's late."

"Agreed," Miku nodded her head and took Taco Luka to her room, her teal hair trailing behind. Soon enough, the boys followed behind.

"Goodnight, Len," Gumo said and turned his room light off.

"Goodnight, Miku," Len said and turned his light off.

"Goodnight, Kaito," Miku called out and turned her light off.

"Goodnight, Rui," Kaito yelled, turning his light off.

"Goodnight, Gumo," Rui said and turned her light off, darkness enveloping the whole house.

"Can someone turn the hall lights on, please?" Gumo called out. The hall lights turned on. "Thanks."

:::

Miku and Taco Luka slept soundly in the room.

_Inside Miku's dream_

Miku skipped to her friends, which were siting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, guys! Wanna have a picnic?" She asked them. They began to whine.

"Whine whine whine whine!" Was what Miku heard. Annoyed, she let out a loud and high-pitched scream. Their heads suddenly exploded and were replaced with kitten heads.

"Aww..." Miku said when she saw them and gasped in excitement. "Kitty picnic!" They all went out and Miku began to pet, cuddle, and feed the four kitten-humans.

_Outside Miku's dream_

Miku grabbed Taco Luka and began to pet her tentacles, waking Taco Luka up. She left her master's room and crawled into Kaito's room. She settled herself on his chest and went to sleep.

_Inside Kaito's dream_

Kaito watched how his friends opened a jug full of ice cream. Once opened, his friends all gasped when they saw that the jug was empty.

"Kaito, help us!" Len cried.

_Game Mode Loading_

Kaito was standing on the roof of the building he lived in.

"Alright!" He jumped up and began to shoot an alien with a ray gun. "Die, you fiend!" He continued to run and jump on buildings, killing crabs, aliens and clouds. He got stuck, all of a sudden, when he reached a tube that squirted out grey clouds.

He tried to jump over it, but every try he gave stole him from his health bar above the screen. One more jump, and he died. Reviving, he waited until the cloud passed and jumped over it. Giving a yell of victory, he continued to shoot down crabs. Rolling, he surpassed the level and arrived at the warren of the ice cream temple.

"Boyah!" He cried in delight when he saw the tub of ice cream up ahead. Once inside the room, the gate closed behind him. "What!?" A man with armour appeared in front of him. "Hey! Give me that ice cream!" Kaito shouted angrily at the man.

"You are not worthy of ice cream," the man responded.

_Final level_ the screen read.

Kaito began to shoot the man with his gun, but to no avail. The man then shoot Kaito with a beam, taking most of his health away.

"Surrender yourself!" The man shouted.

"Now, just hold on a minute," Kaito said as he put his settings on and changed his gun for a "boyah!" ray. "I have something for you!" He shoot the man, ending his life, and grabbed the ice cream.

_Outside Kaito's dream_

Kaito began to shake his bed, waking Taco Luka up. She frowned and left his room, entering the bright hallway. She made her way to Gumo's room and fell asleep next to his curled up figure with a smile on her face.

_Inside Gumo's dream_

Gumo was dancing as he approached a carrot. Dancing, back and forth in celebration.

_Outside Gumo's dream_

Gumo kicked Taco Luka off his bed. Taco Luka pouted and made her way to Len's room. She laid on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

_Inside Len's dream_

Len and the rest watched how a five-mile high goo monster poised to strike. Len jumped up into the air and hit the monster, destroying it and turning it into liquid.

"Len you are amazing!" Gumo sang into a karaoke machine that appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I know," Len smirked as his blond hair fell down from his spiky up-do.

"Ugh," Miku grunted from under the goo, reaching her hand out.

"Miku!" Len called out and pulled her out, resting her on his lap. Her emerald eyes opened and widened when she saw Len's crystal blue eyes. "Your covered in guck." He wiped off some of the goo that was stuck on her face.

"Len..." She continued to stare into his eyes. She sat up just as it began to rain, drenching her and Len.

"You probably want to kiss me, cuz I'm awesome," Len said. "You're a lucky girl." He smirked as Miku smiled.

"Lucky girl," Miku repeated.

"Well, brace yourself." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips. Miku shuddered at his touch and responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Rui, Kaito and Gumo smiled as they saw them kiss.

"We got to tell people about this," Kaito stated. Rui left the place and went to where their allies' lived and opened their door without asking.

"They're totally kissing," she said. Rin, Akaito, Gachupoid, Ren and Rei gasped. Rei's eyes flickered with jealousy.

:::

"I don't know who else to tell," Gumo said as he leaned against a wall.

"Well, I told that guy at the taco stand," Kaito began. "But I didn't tell that crazy ghost. Yo, ghost!" A black ghost appeared.

"What?" He asked.

"Len is kissing Miku!" Kaito shouted back.

"What?!" Len and Miku continued to kiss passionately under the rain. There were some muffled moans of pleasure that came out of the two.

_Outside Len's dream_

Len held Taco Luka and kissed her and then hugged her closer to him. Taco Luka slid herself off Len's embrace and went out to the hallway. Going into Rui's room, she settled herself next to her and fell asleep again.

_Inside Rui's dream_

Rui was sitting on a cliff, meditating, when her father grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up. Rui squirmed against her fathers' touch.

"Let go of me, father!" Rui yelled at her father.

"You need to live up to your potential!" He responded as he spun her around so now that she was facing him.

"I don't want to! I'm not like you!" She yelled back.

"But you have to! You have to help me enslave the earth!" Her father yelled back.

"No!" She shook her head.

"And don't think your friends are going to help you!" He turned her sound and showed her that Kaito, Gumo, Len and Miku were all tied up and being lowered down to the water.

"Help!" They shouted at Rui.

"That's it!" Rui shouted. She turned around and pushed her father away. "Asmerathio synthos!" A white ray shot out of her palms and destroyed her father. She ran to her friends and untied them.

"Thanks for saving us, Rui!" Miku said. Rui only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Gumo asked her.

"I didn't save you," Rui responded. "I just didn't want my dad to have all the fun!" Her golden eyes turned red as she shot another white ray at them. She giggled as she rode the world with the skeleton of her friends behind, moaning in agony.

_Outside Rui's dream_

Rui smiled as she rode Taco Luka holding some of her tentacles in her hands. Taco Luka frowned and left her room and made her way to the couch on the living room. She settled herself on the couch and fell asleep again.

_Inside Taco Luka's dream_

Taco Luka walked with human legs across the park while listening to some music. She ate at a taco stand. And she played with Miku under the sun, beating her head to the rhythm of the music.

_Outside Taco Luka's dream_

Taco Luka smiled to herself as she beat her head up and down softly, finally content that she found the perfect spot to sleep in.

:::

**_A/N: And there you have it! This is random (like me). Know that I wrote this at 12:18 am. And that I am risking getting grounded for another year, so.. Yeah.._**

**_Happy Mother's Day! ¡Feliz día de las madres! Fêliez dia du la madrés! _**


End file.
